L is for Lawliet
by Love chocolat
Summary: Hm hm... L et Light sont menottés, et L se comporte de façon étrange... Yaoi, LXLight, lemon, la totale quoi ...


**L is for Lawliet**

_Je ne comprends pas. Qu'il m'ait soupçonné, je comprends parfaitement. Mais qu'aujourd'hui, après presque deux mois de détention, il me soupçonne encore, ça, je ne le supporte pas ! Je lui ai pourtant prouver et bel et bien prouver que je ne pouvais pas être Kira ! Pourquoi continue-t-il à penser cela?... Comment je pourais lui démontrer que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce meurtrier?... Comment... _

Light Yagami était allongé sur son lit, et se retourna dans ses pensées, s'allongeant sur le flanc. Un cliquetis de chaîne le fit grimacer, son esprit suivit son évolution.

_Et voilà qu'hier, il me propose en ultime recours de lui montrer que je suis innocent en restant attaché à lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Bon sang, que faut-il donc que je fasse pour gagner sa confiance... Jamais je ne pourais faire descendre les probabilités que je sois Kira à 0... Jamais il ne me fera totalement confiance... C'est un fait... Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'en sens aussi affecté?... Ce n'est qu'un camarade d'enquête, je n'ai pas à me tracasser pour une histoire aussi banale..._

Light se tourna une nouvelle fois dans ses draps, s'allongeant sur son autre côté. La chaîne émit un autre tintement métallique, le faisant grimacer de plus belle. Que c'était gênant ! Le jeune homme se mit à observer son camarade, dormant à moins d'un mètre de lui, sur un second lit. Jusque dans son sommeil, L gardait une position étrange, foetale, les genoux pratiquement collés à sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient légèrement voilés par des mèches noires, mais ces cernes étaient bien visibles. Yagami sourit. Il avait l'air tellement innocent dans son sommeil...

_Et dire que cet homme est l'enquêteur le plus redouté par les criminels du monde entier... Kira n'a qu'à bien se tenir avec un tel homme à ses trousses... D'ailleurs, je ne connais toujours pas son véritable nom... L, Ryûga, Ryûzaki, il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas d'identité... C'est tout de même incroyable... Pas d'identité, pas de photo, rien... Comme s'il n'existait que par la simple mention de "L"..._

Emporté par ses pensées, Light fit une nuit blanche, dans l'impossibilité de nouer avec Morphée... Tant pis... L, quant à lui, s'était levé aux aurores, et n'avait pas laissé de répit à l'insomniaque, l'entraînant pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le châtain se contenta d'un café au lait, alors que le brun prenait son café avec quatre sucres, une part de gâteau, et une barquette de fraises. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que Ryûzaki ne tire Light pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"...On va quand même pas prendre une douche ensemble !"

"Ben si... On a dit qu'on vivrait attachés 24h/24... Si je te relâche pour les moindres besoins naturels et autres douches, cela n'aura plus aucune valeur..."

L avait lâché ces mots avec un masque d'impassibilité imperturbable. Et continua de se diriger vers la salle d'eau, commençant à devoir faire des efforts pour avancer, car le second jeune homme tentait désespérément de se soustraire à cette scéance de torture en pesant de tout son poids sur l'autre bout de la chaîne.

_... C'est une réaction bien puérile... Or Kira est puéril, et déteste perdre ... 3..._

L avait eu cette pensée en toisant Yagami d'un regard blasé, qui fit se calmer l'intéressé d'un coup.

"Quoi?"

"Mes soupçons sont passés à 3 de probabilité..."

"Mais pourquoi?!"

"Tu te comportes de façon puérile, et j'ai constaté que Kira était puéril..."

"Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Ca ne veut absolument rien dire ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me dévoiler devant toi ! J'ai le droit d'avoir un peu d'itimité, nom de nom !"

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un ultime effort de la part de son co-équipier pour lui faire passer l'encadrure de la porte. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux enfermés à double-tour dans la salle de bain, L commençant à se déshabiller sans pour autant montrer une quelconque émotion. Light dut bien se résigner à l'imiter, les pomettes rougissant légèrement. Même nu, L gardait des manies étranges, se tenant courbé vers l'avant, et ouvrant l'arrivée d'eau du bout des doigts. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous la pluie d'eau chaude ; l'étroitesse du compartiment de la douche rendait la promiscuité intenable, et Yagami ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps de l'homme qui était avec lui tout en se lavant consciensieusement. Il déglutit en détournant le regard, mais un détail n'échappa pas à l'enquêteur, qui baissa le regard, un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Je ne pensais pas te perturber à ce point..."

Ne comprenant pas immédiatement, Light suivit le regard de L, et ramena ses mains à sa virilité pour cacher cette manifestation soudaine de son anatomie. Le brun avait un sourire légèrement pervers sur les lèvres, fixant sans en démordre ces deux mains, et surtout ce qu'elles couvraient.

"T'as pas bientôt fini de me mater, pervers!"

"Moi, pervers?"

L avait levé ses yeux sur Light, lequel prenait des teintes de plus en plus suggestives. Il fit un pas en arrière et se heurta immédiatement à la paroi de la douche. Le second jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à lui, son corps presque collé au sien. Il avait toujours cette flamme de perversité dans son regard, son doigt ne quittant plus ses lèvres. Yagami noya son regard dans le sien, s'y perdant allègrement. Lentement, L approcha son visage du sien, lui volant un baiser bref, mais qui troubla Light au plus haut point.

"Hé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous! Ryûga!"

L'interpelé ne répondit pas de suite, plongeant son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis pour parcourir sa peau de ses lèvres. Puis sa langue entra en action, ne délaissant aucune parcelle de sa peau pâle. Light lâcha un gémissement incontrôlé, s'appuyant une fois pour toute contre le mur, les mains se crispant sur la paroi humide. L'eau tiède ruisselait sur leurs deux corps, et coulait goutte après goutte de leurs cheveux.

"...L... Arrête... Je t'en prie..."

Mais L ne s'arrêta pas, descendant lentement à sa clavicule, puis au haut de son torse, puis à son abdomen. Light se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, tant ces sensations lui procuraient de bien-être. Puis, alors qu'il était à genoux devant lui, Ryûga leva les yeux sur son visage, posant une nouvelle question :

"C'est ta première fois avec un homme?"

Light mit un temps à répondre.

"Parce que tu comptes tout de même pas ..."

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Du moins, pas comme il l'avait escompté, car quelque chose de chaud et diablement bon s'était entouré autour de sa hampe, allant et venant doucement sur lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Baissant l'attention, il s'aperçut tout simplement que L était le responsable de cela, mais ne poussa pas plus loin ses pensées. Cette langue, si chaude, ces lèvres, si douces, ce palais, si délicat, le tout qui caressait avec attention son membre, c'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait maintenant. Plus de place pour la suspicion. Plus de place pour Kira. Juste L et cette éminente gâterie à laquelle il goûtait pleinement.

Sa main vint doucement se perdre dans les cheveux du brun, appuyant sur sa tête pour le faire aller plus vite ; c'était trop bon, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête ! Mais le jeune homme le tortura, prenant tout son temps pour aller et venir sur sa virilité, pour lui procurer ce bien-être diffu dans tout son être...

"...L... Je..."

Il commença à bouger imperceptiblement les hanches, pour accentuer cette sensation, et le forcer à accélérer. Mais L ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le saisit fermement pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir. Puis, sans prévenir, il le relâcha, recevant directement un gémissement frustré à la figure, puisqu'il l'empêchait d'aller jusqu'à son paroxysme. Il reprit son air blasé habituel et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Light. Puis ferma l'arrivée d'eau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Light mit un instant avant de s'en apercevoir, tiré par L qui sortait de la cabine pour se sécher et s'habiller. Il reprit calmement son souffle, sans comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il agit comme ça? Pensait-il pouvoir prouver quelque chose à partir de là? Qu'il serait Kira s'il ne se laissait pas faire, ou quelque chose dans le genre?... Là était toute la question...

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Ryûga?"

"J'avais envie."

"Oo ! Envie de faire ça ! J'aurais compris si tu avais aussi pris du plaisir, mais là..."

"Qui te dit que je n'y ai pas pris du plaisir, Yagami?"

Cette dernière réplique laissa le susnommé sans voix. Aurait-il pris du plaisir à... à... à le... Enfin bref quoi ! C'était insensé ! On ne ressentait pas du plaisir ainsi !

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Si ce n'est que Light jetait fréquemment des coups d'oeil en direction de L, méfiant, peut-être même, effrayé? Il ne comprenait toujours pas et ne pouvait prendre le risque de l'interroger ainsi, devant tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose se sache ! Cette journée avait donc été une véritable torture pour lui, et il s'était montré incapable de réfléchir posément à l'enquête, même son père avait remarqué son trouble. Il avait mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, et c'est ainsi que tous les membres de l'enquête les firent aller se coucher tôt ce soir-là. Light maudit son excuse, et se résolut à aller dormir. Dans la même chambre que L. A moins d'un mètre de lui. Seuls. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le matin même. Cette perspective lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Il se glissèrent l'un l'autre dans les draps de leur lit respectif, ne gardant comme la veille que leur sous-vêtement. Yagami s'allongea immédiatement sur le flanc, dos à L. Ce dernier eut un très léger sourire, s'asseyant simplement en tirant la chaîne d'un coup sec. Entraîné par le mouvement, Light fut retrouné sur le dos, grognant de mécontentement.

"Laisse-moi dormir."

"Tu n'as rien à me demander?..."

Light resta silencieux, fixant maintenant le plafond. Ryûzaki soupira et se leva, pour venir s'asseoir sur le jeune châtain, les pieds sur son torse, les genoux contre le sien. Leurs regard se croisèrent un instant, puis Light déchira le silence.

"...C'est pas que tu sois lourd, mais je veux dormir, Ryûzaki."

"Lawliet."

"Heing?"

"Je m'appelle Lawliet."

Silence de mort. Lawliet. C'était donc cela son vrai nom? Mais pourquoi le lui dévoilerait-il? C'était comme s'il se dévoilait à Kira ! Ca n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Mais en tout cas, s'il avait voulu le surprendre, il avait réussi. Il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu, ça, c'était sûr. Mais il ne comprenait pas. D'abord cette scéance attentionnée le matin même, puis cette révélation... Pourquoi L agissaiti-l comme cela?

"...Pourquoi tu me dis cela?"

"Parce que je pense maintenant que tu n'es pas Kira."

"Vraiment!"

Un large sourire venait de naître sur les lèvres de Light.

"Enfin, disons que mes probabilités sont tombées en dessous de 1... Donc, je pense que je vais explorer d'autres pistes que celle-ci, sur laquelle je me suis entêté."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te prouve que je ne suis pas Kira? Et, pourquoi me dis-tu ton nom, alors que les autres membres de l'enquête, qui sont lavés de tout soupçon, ne le savent pas?"

"Pour ça."

Lawliet avait laissé ses jambes retomber de part et d'autre du corps de Light, laissant ses genoux porter son poids le temps qu'il se laisse tomber à quatre pattes au-dessus du jeune homme. Il posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté de son visage et vint lentement cueillir ses lèvres. Yagami, surpris, ne réagit qu'en sentant une langue taquine venir effleurer ses lèvres. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais en déliant ses lèvres, il laissa la voie libre à L pour approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il ne se gêna pas de faire. Il prit largement possession de son entière bouche, et Light finit par se laisser aller à ce baiser passionné, fermant doucement les yeux sous la caresse de cette langue chaude...

Déjà les mains du brun s'activait sur son torse, le caressant tendrement, sans pour autant en finir avec cet échange sensuel. Il s'attarda sur certains points, comme s'il les savait plus sensibles sans pour autant avoir jamais effleurer son compagnon. Toujours avec ce rythme tranquille et calme, destiné à faire languir le jeune homme, il mit fin au baiser, dérivant le long de sa mâchoire, finissant dans son cou, en laissant quelques marques de son passage. Light commençait à gémir lentement sous les diverses attention de Lawliet, son souffle s'accélérant peu à peu.

Puis, dans une volonté de ne pas rester passif, il leva une main, et vint baisser le boxer noir de L, pour effleurer la courbe de ses fesses, les palpant génreusement une fois débarrassé du tissu. A cet instant, l'homme se cambra, relevant pour la première fois la tête de la peau blanche de Light. Les menottes cliquetèrent, dans un tintement métallique. Et le cambrement incontrôlé de Lawliet avait fait se rencontrer leurs bassins, faisant réagir chacun de leurs corps à leur envie commune.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il avait besoin de le faire sien. Certes, les soupçons n'étaient pas inexistants. Mais jamais Kira ne se laisserait manipuler par ses émotions, sentiments ou sensations. Contrairement à la façon très troublée de réagir de Light. Jamais Kira ne l'aurait laissé, le matin-même, lui prodiguer les délicates attentions qu'il avait eues pour lui.

Il abaissa le caleçon de son amant, et se pencha à nouveau sur sa virilité, comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Ce fut au tour de Light de se cambrer de plaisir, lâchant un soupir plus fort que les autres. Mais, encore une fois, L le fit languir et refusa de le mener à la jouissance, revenant attiser son désir en s'attardant de ses lèvres sur son torse.

"...Law-Lawliet... S'il te plait... Je... Je te veux..."

L'intéressé releva son regard sur lui, amenant ses doigts à sa propre bouche pour les humidifier, prenant un air particulièrement pervers et tendancieux en effectuant cet acte. Il était érotique à tel point que Light n'en pouvait plus, il voulait le faire, il en avait besoin, il ne tiendrait plus...

_...Serait-ce pour cela que tu avais toujours tes doigts à la bouche? Aurais-tu l'habitude de ce genre de relation, Lawliet?... Dépêche-toi..._

Lentement, Light sentit ces mêmes doigts s'introduire en lui les uns après les autres, et effectuer de légers mouvements visant à le détendre et à l'habituer à une présence extérieure. Fronçant d'abord les sourcils sous la douleur, puis, s'y accoutumant, il se détendit, commençant à prendre du plaisir, et à remuer les hanches en accord avec les mouvements de Lawliet... Ce dernier le soustrait une fois de plus à l'orgasme, retirant ses doigts au moment où il allait l'atteindre. Nouveau grognement frustré de la part de Yagami.

"Tu ne me... Laisseras... Donc... Jamais... Jouir?..."

"Si... Mais pas de cette façon..."

L s'approcha doucement de son visage et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, lui écartant les cuisses pour venir entrer lentement en lui. Light brisa immédiatement le baiser, gémissant de douleur. Lawliet s'enfonça sans se presser dans l'intimité du jeune homme, lâchant finalement un grognement de satisfaction en sentant les parois chaudes de cette intimité se presser autour de lui. Il ne bougea pas le temps que Light s'habitue à sa présence, appuyé sur ses avant-bras en attendant le feu vert de la part de son amant. Ce dernier commença à remuer lentement les hanches, et fut aussitôt suivit par L, qui lâchait un soupir à chaque allée-et-venue en lui.

Après un long moment d'étreinte, un long instant de plaisir commun, chacun se laissa aller, atteignant ensemble cette jouissance tant attendue en lâchant un gémissement supplémentaire, plus puissant que tous les autres, le tout en choeur. L se laissa tomber sur le corps de Light, reprenant son souffle, la poitrine de l'autre jeune homme se soulevant irrégulièrement.

Puis, il se redressa et se retira lentement, se laissant s'effondrer sur le côté, pour passer un bras sur son visage, masquant son regard. Light vint se lover contre lui, et s'endormit très rapidement, vite suivi par son amant. Un lien insoupçonné venait de se créer, le dernier que Kira aurait pu imaginer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lawliet se tenait devant ses écrans de contrôle, quand, soudain, tout s'effaça pour laisser place à l'inscription "all data delete". Il ouvrit son regard plus largement, expliquant la signification de cet acte de la part de Watari aux autres membres de l'investigation, quand il sentit soudain une vive douleur le prendre à la poitrine. Il tomba, lentement, de sa chaise, rattrapé par Light qui le tenait à présent dans ses bras. Ce dernier arborait un sourire particulièrement cruel sur les lèvres, qui brisa le coeur de Ryûzaki plus que la crise cardiaque ne le faisait.

_J'avais raison. C'était bel et bien lui Kira... Je vais donc mourir... Mourir dans ses bras... Light...Pourquoi... Je t'ai tout donné, mon nom y compris, et toi, tu m'auras tout pris, notamment la vie... Light... Je... Comment as-tu fait? Mon prénom n'a pu te suffire pour me tuer, tu aurais dû avoir besoin de mon nom... Pourtant tu as réussi, tu as gagné... Et j'ai perdu... Light... Je..._

Le regard de Lawliet commençait à se fermer, tellement lentement que Kira se demanda si les secondes n'étaient pas devenues des heures. L agonisait dans ses bras, et pourtant il ne ressentait aucune réelle satisfaction à cette victoire...

_Lawliet... J'ai enfin triomphé face à toi, mais... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal?_

Les derniers instants de l'enquêteur mondialement connu se déroulaient, et ses dernières paroles ne furent pas du même ordre de celles que Kira aurait pu attendre, bien au contraire. Lui seul avait pu les entendre. Lui seul connaissait à quel point leur sens était fort. Lui seul fut touché par cette dernière pression installée par son rival. Lui seul sentit son coeur se serrer à l'écoute de ces mots.

"Kira... Tu as gagné..."

Ces paroles semblaient devenir de plus en plus inaudibles. Le regard de Lawliet se ferma, mais de ses lèvres s'échappèrent ces derniers mots :

"Light... Je t'aime..."

A cet instant, la vie quitta le corps de L, Ryûzaki, Ryûga, Lawliet, à votre convenance, mais toujours est-il qu'il mourut dans les bras de celui qui avait été son amant et son rival. Un cri s'échappa de la gorge de celui qui avait été son amant, mais était-ce vraiment un cri issu de pure comédie?

Et le soir même, ses paroles torturèrent Light, dont l'esprit n'était tourné que vers cet homme qui lui avait avoué son amour., à tel point que le sommeil lui était interdit, comme une punition divine. Le comble pour quelqu'un qui se faisait passé pour un dieu.

_Il a fait une différence entre Kira et Light Yagami... Comme si nous n'étions pas vraiment la même personne... Si je n'avais pas été Kira, tout aurait été pour le mieux pour toi, mais jamais nous ne nous serions rencontrés... Quel était vraiment le mieux?_

Light sortit de son lit, pour se diriger jusqu'à la fenêtre. Sur sa table de nuit gisaient les menottes, ainsi que la chaîne avec laquelle ils avaient été attachés, en guise de souvenir de l'époque, pas si lointaine que cela, à laquelle ils avaient été enchaînés l'un à l'autre, sans le moindre soupçon d'intimité. Dire que tout cela était parti d'une simple douche... Dire que tout cela lui avait paru tout d'abord sans importance... Light leva son regard vers les étoiles, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux

_On dit que les plus grandes âmes se rendent aux cieux pour se métamorphoser en étoile... Si c'est vrai, alors tu es là-haut... Lawliet... Jamais je ne pourrais oublier l'homme émérite que tu étais... Jamais je ne pourrais t'effacer de ma mémoire... Ni de mon coeur..._

Une larme chaude roula le long de sa joue. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant s'échapper un souffle douloureux.

"Je t'aime, Lawliet."


End file.
